In recent years, the use of computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, and other stationary and mobile computing devices has grown significantly. Additionally, the presence of network connectivity among these and other devices has also increased. Today, many consumer and industrial computing devices and appliances are capable of being connected to local computer networks and even the Internet. Advertisers advertise products and services using a variety of different computing devices, including such networked and Internet-enabled devices. To efficiently and effectively advertise the products and services to users, the advertisers may advertise to targeted audiences, which may include specific groups of users or user device types.